Moments
by Byakugan89
Summary: Kagome watches her daughter sleep and thinks about all of the moments in her life that brought her to the man she loves.


(Kagomes pov)

I smiled as I gazed down at my sleeping 5 month old daughter Kiyomi. Gently brushing back her think black hair, I thought back to various moments in my life that brought me to where I am now.

The first memory was from when I was 9 years old. I was sitting under a maple tree in the park, just enjoying the peace.

I looked up as I heard movement nearby, which was unexpected, due to the fact that I was sure that I was the only person in the park that early in the day.

I was startled to find a boy, staring at me. He was pale, with thick, black unruly hair, and dark grey eyes that felt like he was looking through me, rather than at me. He had dark bags under his eyes, obviously from a lax of decent sleep. He work a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, even though it was supposed to get into the 80s that day.

We somehow ended up on the conversation of good vs bad. He had asked my opinion in different circumstances determining who was in the right, and who was in the wrong. He had used an example of a burglar breaking into someone's home and attacking a man's wife. The man then tries to attack the vulgar but misses. Than the man chases down and killed the burglar. He asked if the man had the right to kill the burglar.

"While the man had the right to seek justice, he didn't really have the right to go after the man himself. He should have just left it to the police and justice system."

An older gentleman appeared behind the boy, and he stood up. He turned to the man, before glancing at me.

" I am L. What is your name?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Well Kagome, I would like to speak to speak to you again someday."

"I'm sure you will."

The next memory was from a year later, the day my dad was killed. We were on the way home from the shrine and we were passing a dark alley. I was only a meter or two ahead of my dad, and I turned back to grin at him when two large arms grabbed me from the shadows.

I called for my dad who chased after the man who had me in his grasp. My dad made the man drop me, but the man had pulled a gun out and aimed it at him.

"Run Kagome! Get out of here! Now!" He yelled, before the man shot him in the head.

"No!" I screamed. The man lunged at me but I quickly dodged and ran out onto the brightly light sidewalk. Tears running down my face I continued to run as fast as I could until I ran into a familiar old gentleman and boy.

"Kagome?" The boy asked. I looked up.

"L?"

"Are you alright?" L asked.

"No. I need help! My dad was shot in the alley back there! Please help him!" I cried. The two of them ran with me back to my dad, but it was too late. He was dead, and the man was gone.

The gentleman, whose name I learned was Qatari, called the police to take my dad's body and process the crime scene. Watari and L than made sure I made it home safely where I had to tell and console my grandfather and mother.

The next important memory, wasn't a particular memory but flashes of my time in the feudal era, learning how to control my miko powers, learning all I needed to know about the supernatural world and defeating Naraku.

During my time in Feudal Japan I learned how to fight, purify dark objects, heal, create medicine, scan auras, determine if a person is possessed. I learned about demons, and soul collectors, ghosts that are unable to move on, and of shinigami.

I spent 5 years in that world, before returning home, and learning of Kira.

I was here when I saw the broadcast featuring the death of Lind L Tailor. When I saw the L on the screen I knew that he was back, and that I needed to find him.

It didn't take me long to find Watari, who was surprised when I told him that I knew what they were up against. L was intrigued when I explained of my miko training and I told him all I knew about what he was facing.

"So Kira is using a Death Note. You write a person's name in it while picturing their face, and that person will die of a heart attack?"

"Yes, unless Kira trades half of his or her remaining lifespan for shinigami eyes. In which case they can see your name as if it is floating above your head."

"How would you go about fighting someone like that?"

"Well, if you already have a suspect I can go to their house and see if I can sense their Death Note. If you can take away his notebook and any pieces he may have on him, you take away his ability to kill."

He led me to his main suspect, a soon to be college student named Light Yagami, and I did find the Death Note in his room, as well as a few pieces in his wallet and watch.

A second Kira appeared and I was fortunate enough to find that it was Misa Amane, who had a Shinigami, as well as the eyes. It didn't take me long to get the girl to relinquish ownership to me.

Three weeks after the Kit a case was solved L had a few more supernatural cases, which I happily assisted him on.

4 months later we were engaged. 5 months after that we were married, and 2 months later we found out I was pregnant.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my husband open the door to our room. We had just returned to Wammys from Russia after solving a kidnap/murder case. He walked up to me.

"How is she?" He asked, smiling at me as I looked up from our daughter

"Still asleep. The trip took a lot out of her." I replied as he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat calm me.

"I love you L." I said softly as I could feel myself start to fall asleep in my love's embrace. I was so lost in the peaceful moment that I almost missed my husband's words.

"I love you too Kagome."


End file.
